


Holy Corgi

by EllieNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Corgi, F/M, corgi!gabriel - Freeform, idk - Freeform, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieNovak/pseuds/EllieNovak
Summary: Reader is waiting for her boyfriend the former archangel Gabriel to come back from a witch hunt. He comes back, except not in the way she expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this from 11pm to 1am on a night I had alcohol in my veins for a friend craving Gabriel fics. So enjoy!

Tic toc, tic toc, tic toc.

The only thing you could hear was the annoying and ticking sound of the cloth on the nearest wall, reminding you that time was passing and that Gabriel wasn’t home already. You were pacing in the living room, biting off your fingernails as you started thinking that something horrible could have happened to your boyfriend, the Archangel Gabriel. Well, former archangel, since he had lost most of his powers after his brother, the fallen archangel Lucifer, had almost killed him. It sure as Hell looked like he really was dead, but it was just another one of his tricks; sadly, the devil had taken away most of his Grace, meaning Gabriel wasn’t as strong as he used to be. He was still stronger than most humans, but he wasn’t as strong as an archangel, and even angels. But you didn’t mind, you still loved him with all of your heart. Which meant that right now, you were frightened something had happened to him in that witch hunt he was in.

‘’Gabriel, why can’t I go with you?’’ You had asked 

‘’Because even though you are a Federal Agent and you can kick butts with much grace, you are not a hunter and I can’t risk losing you.’’ Your angelic lover had replied, kissing you quickly and leaving your house without adding anything.

Gabriel was supposed to be back since an hour already, and all you wanted to do was to start the researches for him. After all, an FBI agent should be able to find her own boyfriend when he was in trouble, right? You were seriously considering the idea when you heard something at the door. It wasn’t a knock, nor the doorbell; it sounded more like if something had scratched the door. You stopped your pacing and frowned, eyes looking at the door. You didn’t move a bit, waiting for any other similar sound. And not a few seconds later, something scratched the door again. It wasn’t threatening in any way, it just sounded like if some sort of dog wanted your attention. You stood there for a few more seconds, confused, not certain of what you should do. Letting out a sigh, you decided to go see what it was. You walked yourself to the door and opened it ajar, peeking outside to make sure there wasn’t any possible assailant behind it. But what was standing on you porch was nothing like an assailant; it was a white and caramel Corgi, with whiskey colored eyes. It didn’t look hurt in any way, much to your relief; you couldn’t stand seeing hurt animals. It waved its tail when it saw you and a smile spread across your face when you saw it. It was so adorable; you couldn’t help but open the door and kneel in front of it.

‘’Well hello there…’’ You said, gently taking out your hand for the dog to smell, but it just pushed its head on your fingers.

You smiled and gently rubbed the back of its ears.

‘’You’re so fluffy and cute, do you have a home?’’ You asked, perfectly knowing you wouldn’t get any answer.

The corgi didn’t have any collar, and you deducted that it was indeed, homeless. Why did it come to your house though, that was still a mystery.

‘’Well then, I’m keeping you.’’ You said, gently picking it up from the ground and holding it close to you.

You closed the door with your foot as the dog licked your cheek.

‘’My my, you’re taking your ease. My boyfriend’s going to be jealous.’’ You said with a small chuckle as you walked to the kitchen.

Mentioning your boyfriend reminded you that he still wasn’t home, and that got you worried again. You stopped and let out a sigh, placing down the Corgi.

‘’Listen, I really want to adopt you, but my boyfriend isn’t home yet and I’m nervous he got himself in trouble again since he can be an idiot sometimes. But still, he’s my idiot, which means I have to find him before taking care of you my friend.’’ You sighed.

Surprisingly, to those words the Corgi barked. You frowned and tilted your head.

‘’What was that for?’’ You asked, and before you could stop it, the Corgi ran to one of the small table near the couch and with its nose, pushed a framed picture of you and Gabriel hard enough to make it fall in a way that the picture was facing up. The Corgi barked once more and placed its little paw on the picture, right on Gabriel face, and it barked a second time. You frowned, confused.

‘’What?’’ You asked, walking to the dog. ‘’Yes, that’s my boyfriend, on the picture, and I need to find him.’’

Sighing, you knelt near the dog to pick up the frame, but your new friend barked again.

‘’What, what are you trying to say?!’’ You asked, starting to get annoyed but the strange behavior of the dog.

Again, it barked and tapped the picture with its paw twice, baking once more in an attempt to communicate with you. You just frowned in confusion.

‘’Okay, let’s try to solve what the hell is going on. Bark once for yes, twice for no.’’ You said, and realized how weird it sounded to say that out loud, but you had the strange feeling this dog could understand what you were saying and that it wanted to tell you something. ‘’Do you understand what I’m saying?’’ You went on with your first question.

The dog barked once. It could be pure luck, but you went with it.

‘’Alright, then, the man you are pointing at, do you know who that is?’’ You asked.

Again, it barked once. It still could be a coincidence, so you went on, going as fast as you could, since you still hadn’t forgotten that Gabriel could be in danger.

‘’Did he send you?’’ You asked out of nowhere, wondering where in Hell did that question come from.

This time, the dog barked twice, and you couldn’t help but frown. Okay, that couldn’t be the hazard.

‘’If he didn’t send you, then is he in danger?’’ Was your next question. 

Again, the Corgi barked twice. You sat down on the floor, running your fingers through your hair. You had no idea if what you were doing was completely silly and useless or if it was actually the best thing to dog and that the dog was speaking the truth… well, barking the truth.

You felt the dog’s moistened nose on your naked arm and it got you out of your thought. You looked down at it and gave a sad smile.

‘’I don’t get what you’re trying to tell me, sorry doggy.’’ You sighed, gently petting its head.

Much to your surprise, the dog started crying and licking your arm. You tilted your head and it looked up at you. That’s when it hit you; the eyes. You knew that color; it was the one you were looking at when you were waking up, the one you were looking at whenever you were feeling sad or hurt, the same that looked at you lovingly since years. The color of the Corgi’s eyes was the same as Gabriel.

‘’Gabriel..?’’ You whispered, frowning, confused and lost.

Out of nowhere, the dog barked a few times, waving its tail more than ever and even jumped on its little paws. It took you a minute or two to proceed what was happening as the Corgi made a few spins.

‘’Wait wait wait.’’ You said. ‘’Gabriel, is that you? Yes or no?’’

Sitting down, the dog barked once.

A strange mixture of relief and what-the-fuck-ness was released into your soul, and you just sat there, staring at the Corgi.

‘’Holy shit.’’ You whispered to yourself, finding nothing else to say.

Barking again, Gabriel, in a Corgi form, looked up at you with hope in its eyes, and you realized how much in trouble you were in.

Yup. You had no idea what you should do.


End file.
